<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reader x It's a suprise by Hitlertheduck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899783">Reader x It's a suprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitlertheduck/pseuds/Hitlertheduck'>Hitlertheduck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all of them - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitlertheduck/pseuds/Hitlertheduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every second of my life is suffering.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader x Mystery Guest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reader x It's a suprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You embraced your lover passionately in your arms. He was big, purple, squishy, and a bit dimwitted. His name was Grimace.</p><p>You met him when you were on vacation in McDonaldland and it was love at first sight for the two of you. He was a bit dimwitted but that didn’t stop you from falling in love with him.</p><p>You kissed Grimace on the lips and he naturally returned the favor. You both made out for a few minutes before breaking the kiss off.</p><p>You rewarded him for this by giving him his favorite food, a big mac.</p><p>“Duuuh, thanks buddy” said the Grimace</p><p>He put the big mac in his mouth and started chewing it up. Seeing the childish wonder in his eyes as ate your present meant the world to you. You would do your best to protect his happiness even if it cost you your own life.</p><p>He finished eating your gift and burped with satisfaction.</p><p>You then said “now where’s my gift sugar?”</p><p>Grimace then spread his legs open revealing his violet, 4 foot cock.</p><p>You look at it for a while before you start licking your lips in expectation for what’s to come.</p><p>You start sucking on his cock, and it’s everything you could have hoped for and more.</p><p>It tastes like a combination of grape Kool Aid, and rainbow lollipop, it’s even better then you hoped.</p><p>You then continue for 5 more minutes before you stop for a second to breathe.</p><p>After you’ve taken a breathe you resume sucking on Grimace’s ginormous cock until he ejaculates purple cum and you swallow all of it.</p><p>His cum tastes like cotton candy ice cream so you decide to lick it off your lips in delight.</p><p> You are about to bend him over and start doing him anally but he stops you before you can do this.</p><p>“Before we continue, there’s something I have to tell you” said Grimace</p><p>“What is it lover, you can tell me anything.” </p><p>Grimace’s hands then start to glow orange and he crossed his arms in what looked like an x form.</p><p>“YOU FELL FOR IT FOOL, THUNDER CROSS SPLIT ATTACK!”</p><p>Grimace then pumps your body with the power of the sun and you get burned to a crisp.</p><p>As you lay there dying, you see Grimace unzip himself to reveal his true form.</p><p>You weren’t with Grimace it seems, you were actually with Dire from Phantom Blood the whole time!</p><p>BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(That’s the twist ending sound effect)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>